littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Patches
Patches is a dalmatian puppy who first appeared in "The Super Secret Pup Club". He is voiced by Max Charles. Contents http://themrmenshow2.wikia.com/wiki/Patches# hide#Contents #Personality Edit #Profile Edit #Trivia Edit #Gallery Edit Contents Edit http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/Patches# hide#Personality #Profile #Trivia #Gallery Personality EditEdit Patches is an eager pup, always looking for ways to help the Pound Puppies' cause. He is often the Ring Leader amongst the Club, usually setting up what their mission is, getting the info or what to do next. His ventures do sometimes lead him into some trouble, like getting attacked by the squirrels in "Salty" or getting tangled by a grappling hook cable in "The Pups Who Loved Me." He is shown to be a bit snarky, often making remarks on various items. Profile EditEdit Idolizing the Pound Puppies, Patches, after being prevented from joining them due to being too young, joined with Rebound and Cupcake in forming a new puppy-placing group, with their first mission being to find himself an owner. After a series of misadventures, Patches is finally adopted by a little girl named Gina, but he pledges to remain a member of the "Super Secret Puppy Club." In "The Super Secret Pup Club" he imagines what it would be like to be with the Pound Puppies in previous adventures, however each one always seem to feature a random bear out of nowhere, which he scares off. Rebound questions the overuse of bears. In "The Ruff Ruff Bunch" Patches was first seen playing with Cupcake. He joined in with Cuddlesworth and the Ruff Ruff Bunch in licking ice cream off the floor. He and Cupcake got left behind and they alerted the Pound Puppies that Cuddlesworth had accidentally trapped Rebound in a train heading to Tierra Del Fuego. He joined the Pound Puppies on their rescue mission and later took a flea bath at the groomers. In "Salty" Patches is shown to be the one in the SSPC to gather info about pups, thinking that a litter of Australian pups are at the docks, due to a rumor he heard from a pup, who heard it from another pup, who heard it from a magical talking kangaroo. In "The Accidental Pup Star", Patches claims that there is a Viral Video of him falling into the Toilet. In "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve", Patches says he doesn't believe in Chris Jingles, contrary to Rebound's insistence; However, when Chris Jingles makes himself seen to the Pups, Patches tells Rebound that whilst he will still doubt her, he won't doubt her on Chris Jingles. In "It's Elementary My Dear Pup Club", Patches acts as Pepper's Second during the Investigation. He discovers a way to escape the janitor's office via the vent ducts, and at one point he quotes Pepper's "Getting too old" line. In "Hello Kitten", Patches helps Spoons find her perfect person. He searches for them by cautiously pressing buttons on the FKD. Much to his delight, it didn't blow up this time, at least not until after they had rushed off. When attempting to save Spoons from the crazy cat man, he is able to analyse the scene and find a method to use a hose to winch Rebound into the house to rescue Spoons. He made a brief silent cameo in "Beauty is Only Fur Deep." His next appearance was in "All Bark and Little Bite," where he was teased by two old friends for hanging out with girl puppies. He began feeling awkward about hanging around with Rebound and Cupcake, and began to hang out with Bart and Tony again. As a result, he missed training for General Dolly's Inspection of the Club. He tries to tell Bart and Tony that girls and the Pound Puppies are good, but they continue to push peer pressure on him. Later, when he sees Cupcake and Rebound try to save Lucky from a bull, he rushes in to help too. This action impresses General Dolly, and she officially makes Patches, Cupcake and Rebound "Pound Puppies In Training" (with the trio receiving golden dog tags). During the episode, he describes his home life as spending evenings with some kibble and watching television before curling up on Gina's bed. Trivia EditEdit *According to the label on an official plush toy, his last name is "McFrisky", although this name has never been used on the show. Gallery EditEdit [1]The start of a beautiful friendship (and club).[2]Patches with his human, Gina[3][4]Patches and Cupcake handing out dog tags in the new intro.[5][6][7][8][9][10][11]Patches has gone Indiana Jones mode![12][13][14]The glory of adventure![15][16]Hunter- Patches. Hunted- Parrots.[17][18]Patches, doing an impression of General Dolly.[19]Mini plush.[20]Interactive plush.[21][22][23][24]Oh, this isn't good![25][26][27][28][29] Add a photo to this galleryCategory:CharactersCategory:PetsCategory:PuppiesCategory:MalesCategory:Super Secret Pup Club Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Supporting Characters Category:White Category:Black Category:Green